This invention relates to novel methods for treating, preventing or inhibiting anxiety and anxiety-related conditions in a mammal, preferably in a human. The methods of this invention include the treatment, prevention, inhibition and amelioration of conditions including anxiety, generalized anxiety disorder, panic anxiety, obsessive compulsive disorder, social phobia, post-traumatic stress disorder, agoraphobia and specific phobias.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,330 (Dieter et al.) teaches pharmacologically active 1,2,4-triaminobenzene derivatives of the General Formula: 
and their properties as anti-epileptic, muscle relaxing, fever-reducing and peripheral analgesic agents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,849,789 and 5,852,053 (both to Rostock et al.) teaches the use of retigabine for the treatment of neurodegenerative disorders, including those associated with stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,425 (Meisel et al.) teaches novel crystalline forms of retigabine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,900 teaches the use of retigabine, also known as N-[2-amino-4-(4-fluorobenzylamino)-phenyl]carbamic acid ethyl ester, for the treatment of neuropathic pain.